1. Field
The following description relates to a register that can store data and a technology for performing an operation using the data stored in the register.
2. Description of the Related Art
A processor processes an instruction in order to execute a program. The processor is often referred to as a central processing unit (CPU). The processor processes an instruction by fetching, interpreting, and executing the instruction, committing the execution result, and writing the committed result.
A processor includes a control device, an operation device, and a register. The control device interprets instructions of a program, and controls the operation device, the register, and an input/output device based on the contents of the interpreted instruction. The operation device can perform an arithmetic operation such as addition and subtraction, and a logical operation such as an AND operation and an OR operation. The register stores an instruction and data or the operation result. The size and number of registers may vary according to the type of a processor.
With the increased need for storing large amounts of data such as image data, methods for a processor to process a large amount of data within a short period of time are actively being researched.